The Sky's Awake
by upthenorthmountain
Summary: A trip to view the Northern Lights. Kristanna.


He'd said that he knew the best place to see the lights, and he wasn't wrong, Anna thought. It had definitely been worth sneaking out of the castle when she was supposed to be asleep, just boots and a winter cloak on over her nightdress, trying to keep on the edge of the path so as not to leave footprints in the newly-fallen snow. Actually, who was she kidding, that had been a lot of fun.

And then an exciting moonlight ride up the mountain, and then they were there. The small plateau jutted out from the side of the peak, and its position and the lack of trees meant that the whole sky was on view, shining in shifting blues and greens and purples. As Anna lay back in the pile of blankets in the back of the sled, Kristoff's hand in hers, she had felt completely, fully at peace. For a long time, they lay there looking at the lights.

"I should take you back," Kristoff finally said. "Before you're missed."  
"Everyone's asleep. No one will be up for hours. I don't care, anyway, if I get in trouble. Totally worth it."  
"Until your sister decides I'm a bad influence and won't let you see me any more."  
"Pffft."  
He laughed. "Well, that's certainly a compelling argument."  
Anna moved over under the blankets to snuggle up against Kristoff's shoulder. "Two more minutes."  
"OK. Two."

He rolled onto his side to face her, and after a moment put up a hand to brush her loose hair back behind her ear. Her cloak had fallen behind her and Anna was suddenly aware that she was only wearing her nightgown beneath the blankets. We might as well be in bed together, she thought, and felt the blood rising to her cheeks.

And then he kissed her.

It was intended to be just a light, chaste kiss on the lips, but when Kristoff tried to pull back she moved with him, wrapping her arms round his neck. He automatically slid his arm round her waist as she deepened the kiss, and the warmth of his hand on the small of her back reminded her once again that she was almost naked in his arms.

The thought was slightly scary but mostly thrilling and she sighed, leaning in to him and hooking her ankle round his calf. As they kissed, bodies pressed together, she grew bolder and slid her foot up the back of his leg,

And then he hesitated and drew back, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" she said, trying to move back into his arms. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing - well. That isn't why we're here, that's all."  
"It could be."  
He laughed, and she wriggled out from under his hand, leant forward to kiss his jaw, his neck.  
"No - wait, Anna - you're supposed to be looking at the lights."  
"They'll still be there when we're finished." She rolled onto her back. "I can see them now anyway. Come here."

He leant over to brush her hair back from her face, smiling down at her. "I should take you home," he said, but without conviction.

Anna grinned at him, then wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling his head down until his lips met hers. He kissed her slowly, languidly, and she hummed her approval in the back of her throat.

She pouted when he pulled away; but it was only to murmur, "I have an idea. Eyes open, okay?"  
"Okay. What are you - oh."  
She closed her eyes reflexively as he ran his hand up her bare leg, then remembered his words and opened them wide once more. The shimmering colours above her swooped and shone as Kristoff kissed his way down her neck and to her breast, pausing to run his tongue over her nipple, then catching it gently between his teeth through the thin fabric.

"Eyes open, princess," he said softly, as he slid his hand between her knees and along the inside of her thigh. And she tried, but oh, it was so hard to concentrate when his fingers had reached the top of her thighs, when his thumb glanced over her centre. She whined and pushed her hips up against his hand; he grinned, circling his thumb more firmly on her sensitive skin, and slid two fingers inside her.

The blankets were warm around her; the only sound her own breathing. She could see Kristoff as a shadow at the edge of her vision as she forced herself to keep watching the sky. The movement of his fingers pushed her higher and higher until finally, eyes wide and mouth gasping, she fell back to earth.

And above her and around her and within her, everything was light.


End file.
